familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
North St. Paul, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 11460 |population_density_km2 = 1552.6 |population_density_sq_mi = 4021.1 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 297 |elevation_ft = 974 |latd = 45 |latm = 0 |lats = 46 |latNS = N |longd = 92 |longm = 59 |longs = 54 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 55109 |area_code = 651 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-47221 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0648686 |website = www.ci.north-saint-paul.mn.us |footnotes = }} North Saint Paul (abbreviated North St. Paul) is a city in Ramsey County, Minnesota, located east–northeast of the city of Saint Paul. The population was 11,460 at the 2010 census. North Saint Paul is a distinct city, and not a neighborhood of nearby Saint Paul. This fact also contributes to a major difference from typical suburbs; rather than being composed of new developments and urban sprawl, many of the structures in town are older, including a downtown area of brick storefronts. On the east side of the Margaret Street bridge over Minnesota State Highway 36 resides the 20-ton North Saint Paul Snowman. As the official city logo of North Saint Paul, it was constructed on Margaret and 7th Streets from 1971–1974 by Lloyd Koesling and moved to its current location in 1990.http://www.startseeingart.com/sculpture/north-st-paul-snowman-by-lloyd-koesling/ Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Silver Lake and Casey Lake are the city's largest bodies of water and both have large, adjacent parks. Transportation Minnesota Highway 36 and the Gateway State Trail, running over the former Soo Line Railway grade, bisect the city of North Saint Paul. Highway 36 serves as a main route in the city; it is a four-lane highway with both at-grade and overpass intersections. Additionally, Interstate Highway 694 is in close proximity to the city. History In 1870, Henry A. Castle founded Castle Site along the shore of Silver Lake extending to the south and west. In 1887, the town was incorporated as a village and renamed North St. Paul. The 1880s also brought Soo Line, originally to transport grain from nearby Minneapolis to Sault Ste. Marie. City founder Henry Ansom Castle and his wife Margaret Wesley Jaquess Castle had seven children. On July 2, 1887, Henry moved his family into their summer villa on Silver Lake: Helen Steel (21), Mary Jane (17), Charles William (15), Henry Jaquess (13), Margaret (11), Anne (9) and James Timothy (6). (Ages from census) "Henry Street" is named after Castle; "Margaret Street" is named after his wife; "Helen Street" is named after their first-born daughter Helen; and "Charles Street" is named after their first-born son Charles. These are the main streets running north and south through town. Demographics 2012 Estimate }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 11,460 people, 4,615 households, and 2,982 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 4,822 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 81.2% White, 7.0% African American, 0.6% Native American, 6.6% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 1.6% from other races, and 2.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.9% of the population. There were 4,615 households of which 30.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.7% were married couples living together, 12.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 35.4% were non-families. 28.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.04. The median age in the city was 38.5 years. 22.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25.3% were from 25 to 44; 29% were from 45 to 64; and 13.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 49.1% male and 50.9% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 11,929 people, 4,703 households, and 3,160 families residing in the city. The population density was 4,132.4 people per square mile (1,593.7/km²). There were 4,753 housing units at an average density of 1,646.5 per square mile (635.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 92.86% White, 2.62% African American, 0.55% Native American, 1.68% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.86% from other races, and 1.39% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.36% of the population. There were 4,703 households out of which 33.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.6% were married couples living together, 11.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.8% were non-families. 27.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.09. In the city the population was spread out with 26.3% under the age of 18, 8.8% from 18 to 24, 30.6% from 25 to 44, 22.7% from 45 to 64, and 11.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $50,923, and the median income for a family was $59,652. Males had a median income of $38,958 versus $29,757 for females. The per capita income for the city was $22,411. About 2.2% of families and 4.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.1% of those under age 18 and 3.7% of those age 65 or over. Education Public * North High School * Cowern Elementary School * Richardson Elementary School * L.C. Webster Elementary School Private * St. Peter Catholic School * Christ Evangelical Lutheran School References External links * City of North St. Paul, MN – Official Website * Gateway Trail Association site * Ramsey County Historical Society Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Cities in Ramsey County, Minnesota Category:Settlements established in 1887